Cullens go to Kelsey's
by pie-102
Summary: Ever wonder what might happen if the Cullen gang were to go to kelsey's for dinner? Based off an actual event from my life. first fan fic so comments are welcomed. one-shot


All of the Cullen family were at the restaurant Kelsey's one night. "Well I guess we have to wait until the waiter seats us at our table." Edward politely told everyone. All of a sudden jasper and Emmet got exited expressions on their faces "omfg look crayons and kids menus let's just take some" Emmet eagerly said " you are so immature Emmet, and why are we at a restaurant anyway we don't eat food" muttered Rosalie angrily. "We are at a restaurant Rosalie because Bella is pregnant and is craving food from here." Edward replied. "And besides its good family bonding time." Carlisle added. "Damn straight that's why I'm getting crayons and kid menus for everyone right now!" Emmet said triumphantly as he grabbed a hand full of crayons and kids menus. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's silliness and smacked him over the head. "OW Rosie what was that for?" Before she had a chance to smack Emmet again the waiter came to seat them all. Emmet cleverly shoved all the crayons down Edwards's pants and all the menus up jaspers shirt at an inhuman speed. As they were sitting down Bella said. "It's a good thing the waiter didn't notice how much crayons were missing otherwise we would have been in a lot of trouble." "oh Bella stop being such a worry wart and colour some pictures. Ooh look you get to invent your own flying machine."WHAT THE HELL?" Alice yelled from across the table they all looked and saw Alice dangling an enormous napkin in front of her face. "You know most restaurants supply napkins not towels, oooh I knew this was going to happen" muttered Alice angrily. "Awesome!" jasper said opening his crayons easily and drawing on the napkin while Emmet was struggling with the crayon packaging. "Carlisle we should give a complaint about how hard these damn crayon packages and how they are so hard to open." Emmet complained. Just as he finished saying this the crayon packaging burst open. "Oh never mind." Then the waiter came by to take their order. Bella ordered escargot and a large poutine with a coke everyone stared in surprise at her for a second then said there orders Edward just ordered a plain hamburger with fries and Rosalie ordered a garden salad and water Alice got a ceaser salad with a coke as well. Jasper ordered a cheeseburger and water while Emmet decided to get a steak extremely rare so there was still a lot of blood on it with a glass of iced tea. Carlisle and Esme just ordered a ceaser salad to share with iced tea as well. So while their dinner was being made Emmet went back to wrighting his complaint on the napkin and also having a little conversation with the napkin. Carlisle just rolled his eyes and looked at jasper just to see him drawing a person on his napkin. "Jasper what are you doing?" Carlisle asked curiously. Jasper stopped drawing for a second looked up and said. "I'm drawing a person named Mr. Napkin duh."And then went back to drawing. Emmet was drawing his own flying machine it was a strange contraption but everybody expected that from him so they were completely shocked to see Rosalie drawing a flying machine as well while Esme and Alice were doing the puzzles in the menu. Bella was getting impatient waiting for the food to get there. "When is the food going to get here this baby is getting really fussy." Just then the waiter came by with the food. He handed everybody their food and Bella just dug right into her food. Emmet and Jasper were watching the baseball game on the TV. Even though they couldn't hear anything then a commercial came on for Baskin robins. "Oh my god that was the weirdest commercial ever with that turtle and the weird pink things he was banging against his chest. Although the turtle was pretty cute." Jasper said while picking at his food like he does at school. Along with everyone else but Emmet was trying to lick up the blood still left on the steak. "Eww this blood does not taste good at all." Emmet said in disgust. "Well obviously Emmet the blood is dead and it's been mixed up with grease." Edward said while watching Bella eat. "Eww you mean to tell me this thing was cooked with grease out of a car that's gross i may not be human but that still sounds gross." Edward rolled his eyes at his brother and Rosalie smacked him across the head. When Bella was finished and they were waiting for the check we piled the left over plates on one another. Putting all the leftover food on one plate making it all look really gross. Then Emmet tipped over glass of water and it spilled on the plate of leftover food making it all mushy and stuff. So then Emmet put his crayon complaint in the plate and then jasper and Bella thought it would be funny to make it look like a pie so they put Mr. Napkin on top of the plate to cover everything up. It looked kinda cool after they were done with that the waiter came by and gave them their check and apologized for the slow service. He took the money and left before having a chance to clear the plates so they all stood up fast then made their way to the door just as they opened the door to leave they heard a scream coming from their table. They all looked at each other than ran out the door when they got to the cars Bella and Emmet were laughing. "Well I guess it's safe to say were not allowed to go to that Kelsey's anymore"


End file.
